Agent 534
by ARandomKid
Summary: The survival of our race depends upon two young boys. I am Agent 534. This...is the story of how it all came to pass. Believe no other.


I'm writing this…because I'm bored and have nothing else to do. I'm planning for it to go hand in hand with another fanfiction, to be submitted after this one. Please review!

-ARK

XxXxXxX

Agent #534 

_**Chapter 1: Assignments and Relocation**_

_**+POV: First Person+**_

"-ou must kill them. They might bring untold destruction to Kashmirua."

"Yes, Great Leader. I shall do as you command."

I knew that voice. I knew both voices, actually, but one was far more important. It was that of my friend. 692.

"Good. See to it that they are not left alive, no matter the cost. You will inhabit the body of this young girl, their exact age."

"What are…their names, O Exalted Commander?"

"Zack…and Cody."

I did not know who these two were, or what their ultimate purpose was. But, the one thing I did know was their species. Human. Humans were a peaceful people. I knew this. They would never bring destruction to Kashmirua, our home. I could not possibly let him kill these two innocent people…I made my way to the teleportation room, entered some commands. Then I began the unbearably long 5-second process needed to hack into the database typing this code:

1000101010100111000111101010101010100011101010101010101010011100101010110

0010101010110001010101010100111101010101010100011101010101010101010011101

0010101011000101010101100010101010011110101010101010001110101010101001101

0101010011100101010110001010101011000101110101010011110101010101010001110

1010101010101010100111001010100101010110001010101001110101010011110101011

0101010001110101010101010101001110010101010110001010101001110101010011010

0111101010101010100011101010101010101000101010110001010101010110101001011

1000101010100111010101001111010101010111010101010101010100111001010101101

0010101010110001010101001110101010010101000111010101010101010100111001100

0010101011000101010101100010101010011101010100111010100011101010101011101

0101010011100101010110001010101011000101010110101001111010101010101000111

1010101010101010100111001010101100010101010110001010101100111101010111001

0101010001110101010101010101001110010101011000101010100111010101000100110

0111101010101010110001010101010110101001011000101010100111010101001100111

1110101010101010001101001110101010011110101010101010001110101010001101010

1010101010011100101010110001101010101010100011101010101010101100111001101

1001110010101011000101010100101010001110101010101010101001010101001101010

1100010101001010101001110010101011000101010101100010101101001101100110110

1101010101010100011101010101010101010011100101010110001011010101101001101

_Access granted._

_System files successfully updated. _

_Subject #771227 labeled "Taken". _

_System shutdown initiated._

I couldn't let him accomplish this mission…no matter what happened.

_**+14 years later+**_

"But, mom! Why do we have to move! WHY!"

"Patrick, you know this already. Your father got a job in Boston. We're staying at some hotel for a while. It'll be fun!"

"This SUCKS! I HATE YOU!"

Patrick ran to his room and slammed the door. He sat down and began to write.

"Do you think he'll be okay?"

"I'm sure he'll be just fine, hon. Don't worry about it."

"Well…alright. After all, you're his dad. You know him best."

"Now, you now that's not true. You're his mom. You know him just as well as I do."

'_Journal entry 5/14/06:_

I hate my life right now. All this, and we had to move! What will I do without my family…without Rachel? She's my best friend. I don't think I could stand life without her around…she makes me what I am. She's there for me, and-'

Patrick couldn't write anymore. It hurt too much. Instead he went outside to the park. He had to tell her sometime, didn't he?

XxXxXxX

He'd arrived, and she was already there. This was perfect timing. He hated it.

"Rachel, I've got something I need to tell you."

"Really? Well I've got something I need to tell you as well, Patrick."

"Oh…. that's cool. So…you first."

"No, you first."

"You."

"No, you."

"You wanna know something?"

"What?"

"This is stupid."

"My thoughts exactly. On 3."

"Alright…1…2…3!"

"I'm moving to Boston!" They both said simultaneously.

"Dude. That was…odd." Rachel said.

"Yea, I know. So, you're moving there as well?" Patrick replied.

"Yea."

"Cool. And all this time I thought I was going to have to leave you behind forever. Guess all that was just wasting time, eh?" Patrick asked rhetorically.

"I…guess so."

They both laughed, and headed back to their respective houses.

This was their custom. One would ask questions not meant to be answered, or had an answer so obvious, Mrs. Yimura's dog could get it right. Mrs. Yimura's dog couldn't even tell you where her tail was. The other would then answer it as if they had to think real hard about it. Patrick, once he got home, picked up his journal, scratched out the previous entry, and wrote under it:

'Journal Entry 5/14/06:

_My best friend…will stay my best friend. That will never change, no matter what happens. On a side note, Mrs. Yimura's dog ran into a tree today at the park. Hilarious stuff, that dog. I'm moving to Boston. I'm taking you with me. You are…my sanctuary. I can tell you anything, and you will never tell anybody else. That's what I like about you._

_-Patrick'_

XxXxXxX

So…good? Yes? No? Please review!

-ARK


End file.
